1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock core with a related key, particularly to one with a keyhole normally closed up by a stop plate to keep dirt or miscellaneous matters from entering the core body through the keyhole. In unlocking the lock core, the related key is inserted in the keyhole by pushing the stop piece inward to force projecting ridges on the surface of the key to push engage shafts inward at the same time until a projecting block aligns to an annular groove of a housing of the core. Then the key can rotate the core body to unlock the lock core. When the key is pulled out of the core body, the engage shafts and the stop piece return to their position by function of springs to lock the lock core. Even in case of the key broken and having parts remained in the keyhole, the parts can be sprung out of the keyhole by the stop plate, not clogging the keyhole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common locks generally have their keyholes normally not closed up so that dirt or miscellaneous matters may enter in the keyhole to clog them to cause a key unable to enter the keyhole or pulled out. Then it has to be cleaned or repaired to result in some trouble.
This invention has been devised to offer a lock core with a related key having the keyhole normally closed up to prevent dirt or miscellaneous matters from entering and clogging the keyhole.
One feature of the invention is a core body provided with slide grooves, and a housing provided with long grooves to correspond to the longwise slide grooves of the core body, a lateral annular groove formed in an inner wall of the housing, an engage shaft of a torque spring placed in each slide groove, a projection formed on each engage shaft to protrude in each long groove of the housing, and a stop plate with a stud in front of the keyhole, a stop-plate hole formed in the core body, and a small spring fitted in the stop-plate hole for normally closing the keyhole.
Another feature of the invention is the shape and the size of the related key made to match with the keyhole of the core, having lengthwise projecting ridges in accordance with the long grooves of the inner wall of the housing. The front ends of the projecting ridges are different from one another.